


Game Night

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ficlet, Humour, Mild Language, Tiny hint of egobang if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: A power outage forces the Grumps to try and play parlour games.





	Game Night

A movie night at Arin’s place was usually fun, but not when the power cut out unexpectedly.

Now the Grumps sit in a half-circle, surrounding Ross.

Ross bounces on the balls of his feet and opens his hands wide. He thrusts his arms behind his head and curves them forward, palms up and fingers extended.

“Tree!” Dan guesses enthusiastically. He looks to Arin.

Arin starts and looks up from his phone. “Oh, uh. Are we really playing this? Fuck, Ross, what the hell are you doing? Uh, umbrella?”

Ross shakes his head gleefully.

“Coral,” Brian throws in.

Ross shakes his head again and repeats the act. 

“Palm tree,” Dan says. 

Ross glares. “That’s the same thing as _tree,_ you big moron.”

“No talking,” Brian orders immediately. “Ross, be nice to Dan.”

“Why?” 

Dan brightens. “So telling Ross to shut up is part of this game? Why don’t we do this more often?”

Brian high-fives him.

“It’s not a good game when you’re playing against a bunch of idiots,” huffs Ross. “Barry, are you playing or not?”

“I guess so?” Barry closes the book he’d been reading. Ross faces him fully and does his charade again. This time he bends his knees and makes a face like he’s constipated.

Barry studies Ross for a moment. “Fountain,” he says after a beat. Ross shakes his head but looks gratified at the effort.

“Sunflower,” Dan tries, still looking eager like he has a chance at winning. “Explosion?”

“Idea,” Brian adds. When Ross frowns at him, he looks defensive. “You know, like a light bulb going off over your head?”

“You’re supposed to be _smart,_ ” Ross says, looking deeply injured.

“I thought it was a good guess,” Dan says loyally.

Ross picks up a piece of stale pizza crust and throws it at Dan, then looks at Barry appealingly.

Barry sighs. “I don’t know. How many syllables does it have?”

“Is that allowed?” Dan whispers to Brian.

Ross holds up one finger. The middle one. He points it at Dan, who cheerfully returns the gesture.

Barry shrugs. “I got nothing.”

“Cat!” Dan guesses proudly.

“ _What._ ”

“Because…you know. You’re making a scratchy motion with your hand?”

Ross rubs his forehead. “Can you at least try to stop sucking so much?” 

“Ross, be nice,” Arin says wearily.

“Swimming?” Dan ventures timidly.

Ross stares. “Dan, if this is how you swim, I’m not surprised you’ve never gotten in the ocean.”

"Shut up, Ross.”

“You shut up, _Dan._ ”

“You shut up, what the fuck is _this_ \- ” Dan imitates Ross’s waving arms - “supposed to be?”

“Your _face_ , you fucking giraffe.”

Arin comes to Dan’s defense. “Ross, no more talking, or you’re disqualified.”

Dan looks bewildered. “Did you just call me a giraffe? Am I supposed to be insulted?”

Ross heaves a loud sigh and rubs his forehead again.

“Give us another clue,” Barry, the peacekeeper, prompts him.

Ross immediately lets out a noise that sounds like a cow being tortured, and Arin laughs until he can’t breathe.

“There’s no noises in charades!” Dan protests. 

“I don’t think that was part of his charade. I think he just shit himself.” Arin’s laughed himself into actual tears.

Ross refuses to let them ruin his moment. He stares around the circle and starts moving his jaw in a rhythmic chewing motion.

They all watch Ross in silence, dumbfounded.

“Gum,” Dan says.

Even Brian side-eyes him for that one.

“I think you lose,” Barry tells Ross gently. “Are any of us even close?”

“No!” Ross throws up his arms. “It was a fucking moose, alright! A moose!”

Silence from the others.

Arin blinks. “What part of that was a moose?”

“The part where they have antlers! The part where they chew cud!”

“That noise you made was actually pretty spot-on,” Brian says, impressed. “How did you know what the mating call of a female moose sounds like?”

“So that means Ross loses? Who’s going next?” Dan asks excitedly. He looks around the room.

“I want to play Battleship,” Ross says. “Who wants to play Battleship? Arin, do you have Battleship?”

“Who the fuck plays Battleship?” Dan snarks.

“Who the fuck plays _charades,_ ” Arin mutters under his breath.

Ross cackles. “Want some aloe for that burn, Danny?”

“Who the fuck says _burn_ any more?” Brian asks. 

Ross rolls his eyes. “Can you get off Dan’s dick for like two seconds, Brian?”

“I’ll play Battleship with you, Ross,” Barry says placidly, and Ross beams at him.

“If we’re going to play shitty games from our parents’ generation,” Arin breaks in, “I propose we play Twister.”

Ross gets excited and his eyes go big. “You have a Twister mat?”

“I’ll go get it.” Arin swishes his hair out of his eyes and rises to his feet. When he comes back he unfurls the mat with a flourish and hands the spinner to Brian.

Dan suddenly blushes as he looks at Arin.

Ross’s grin turns lecherous. “This is gonna be so much fun!”


End file.
